Animal enclosures such as cages are generally intended to keep multiple animals enclosed as safely and effectively as possible. In many environments, such as kennels and animal boarding environments, multiple animal enclosures may be organized next to each other (e.g., configured in rows). An issue with most animal enclosures is how well an enclosure wall adheres to the floor, as the floors often contain imperfections. Imperfections such as slight waves, channels, dips and the like, make it difficult for an enclosure wall to touch and/or adhere to the floor.
When an enclosure wall does not touch and/or adhere to the floor, gaps may be created that allow debris to travel out of the animal enclosure into another animal enclosure or into a community area, or into the animal enclosure from another animal enclosure or a community area. This may allow animal waste (e.g., feces, urine), food, bacteria and/or other debris to travel through the gaps. When debris travels under an enclosure wall to another animal enclosure or from another animal enclosure, cross-contamination may occur. Such cross-contamination may lead to spreading of disease, bacteria and/or odor.
It is desired that animal enclosures impede, restrict and/or reduce debris flow from inside an animal enclosure to an area outside the animal enclosure. Further, it is desired that animal enclosures impede, restrict and/or reduce debris flow from outside an animal enclosure to inside the animal enclosure.
Therefore, it is be desirable to have an animal enclosure floor seal system that decreases the likelihood of contamination of an animal enclosure.